1. Field
The following description relates to a physical layer network coding method and apparatus for correcting errors that are generated in a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Information that is transmitted over a communication network may be coded. For example, a network coding scheme is a scheme in which coding of information is performed in intermediate nodes, as well as in a source and at a destination. A general communication network transfers, to the destination, a payload of a packet that is generated at the source without changing the payload of the packet at a router. Conversely, a communication network using the network coding scheme may allow changing of the payload, such as changing by mixing different packets at a router.
Originally, the network coding scheme was suggested to improve a multi-cast throughput in a wired network. Currently, the use of a network coding scheme that provides tangible effects in a wireless network has drawn attention.